La princesa y la Plebeya
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Una es una rica heredera mientras la otra es una simple empleada. Una tiene una vida envidiable, la otra una vida de presion constante, ¿q pasa cuando cambian de lugares?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Esta vez presentándoles una idea loca q se me ocurrió de la nada jeje haber q les parece si les gusta el concepto xfa mándenme un review para continuarlo! **_

**1. EL ENCUENTRO CASUAL**

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh- _gritaba la chica pelinegra haciendo un súper estiramiento de espalda _

-Buen trabajo el de hoy Hikari, ya puedes irte a casa a descansar yo me encargo de cerrar

-Gracias Jun! Hoy estoy muy cansada en serio, me duele la espalda no entiendo porque

-¿No será porque bajaste todo el equipo de americano que teníamos en la bodega?

-Aaah… creo que tienes razón_- poniendo expresión seria, cosa que le causó gracia a Jun_- Bueno, me voy a casa, lo dejo en tus manos Jun, saludos a Megumi!

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana entonces!

-Siiii bye bye!

_La pelinegra salía de la tienda de deportes más grande del centro comercial en la avenida principal de Tokyo, le encantaba trabajar ahí junto con sus amigos Jun y Megumi los cuales eran gemelos, y Ryu el cual a pesar de que su padre fuera el dueño de esa cadena de tiendas lo había obligado a hacer que fuera Vendedor como castigo por sacar el auto convertible de su padre sin permiso y encima estrellarlo contra el portón de su casa. _

_Ella iba bajando las escaleras eléctricas mientras veía distraída su celular, específicamente la foto de un chico atractivo rubio. En esa foto la tenía abrazada y sonreían divertidos._

-uuh- _se escapaba un suspiro resignado cargado de esperanza_

_Salió tranquilamente por la puerta principal del centro comercial para dirigirse a la estación del tren y llegar a casa._

_30 minutos después ya estaba buscando las llaves de su departamento y como no las encontraba en la inmensidad de bolsa que llevaba optó por hincarse en el suelo y buscarlas con toda la paciencia del mundo._

-¿Volviste a perder tus llaves?- _la_ _voz detrás de él hizo que volteara algo apenada_

-Iori!, estabas viéndome?

-De hecho fue por casualidad_- mientras mostraba la bolsa con alimentos_

-Ya veo…- _mientras regresaba su atención a su bolsa_

-Debería de comprarte un llavero gigante para que no pierdas tus llaves

-Jajaja eso sería bueno, Ah! Las encontré!- _mostrando gustosa las llaves encontradas_

-Felicidades!- _dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza como quien felicita a un niño-_ haré la cena, podrías venir a comer a mi casa

-No, no! Gracias pero ya cené, agradezco la invitación

-Por nada, nos vemos después Hikari!- _despidiéndose amable, ella se levantó, recogió sus cosas del suelo y lo vio cuando abría la puerta de su departamento y desaparecía tras la puerta_

-Eres una tonta Hikari!- _se reprendía a si misma mientras tomaba su bolso con gran enojo y azotaba la puerta de su departamento al entrar_

_Encendía las luces de su departamento, echo su bolso sobre el sillón y se dirigió al refrigerador, lo abrió y saco una caja con alimento, lo puso dentro del horno de microondas, mientras sacaba una lata de jugo también del refrigerador. Comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando la alarma del horno le avisaba que estaba lista su comida._

_Tomó asiento frente al televisor, sintonizaba el canal donde pasaban una telenovela de moda y al dar el primer bocado se dio cuenta de que sabía mal_

-¿Hace cuanto expiró esto?- _se levantó rápidamente para ver la tapa y verificar la caducidad_- 25 de abril… esto fue hace una semana…fuuuuuuuuu…- _suspirando triste y frustrada_- Lo hiciste de nuevo Hikari…- _Aventando a la basura todo el paquete de comida, era lo único comible que tenía en el refrigerador, vio su jugo en la mesita de junto del sillón y comenzó a recorrer su departamento con la vista._

_Una tele sencilla, un sillón sencillo, cortinas simples, un librero grande con pocos libros, Su bolso sencillo, viejo y desgastado, tenis normales sin nada de extraordinario, alcanzó a ver su habitación, se podía ver la cama individual, acomodada con un sencillo edredón blanco y un peluche en forma de conejo rosa, no necesitaba abrir el guardaropa para darse cuenta de que tenía ropas no muy femeninas, más bien de "practicidad" por decirle así, sus zapatos en su mayoría eran tenis y si acaso tenía unos zapatos decentes eran los que empleaba para momentos importantes._

_Su ánimo ya no estaba para ver telenovelas, prefirió apagar la televisión y dormir temprano con el estomago vacío._

_La alarma sonaba a las 8:00 am y unas manos salían por debajo del edredón morado y rosa, y se escuchaba un bostezo queriendo hacerse sordo._

-Es hora de levantarse ama

-Un ratito mas_…- se quejaba debajo del edredón_

-Hoy irá al centro comercial para elegir la ropa para su…

-Siii siii ya se… ¿Por qué tengo que levantarme temprano?- _sentándose de golpe con cara molesta pero sin abrir los ojos y su cabello corto revuelto_

-Joven ama, es necesario crear el hábito de levantarse temprano- _Al mismo tiempo que abría las cortinas de seda en lila_

-Luuuuuuzzzz… quema!-_gritando y escondiéndose entre los pliegues de su edredón de nuevo_

-Señorita Akira por favor levántese_- otra de las mucamas le picaba por la espalda para que se levantara_

-uuuuuuuuhhhhhmmmmm_- se quejaba y lloriqueaba cosa que no les facilitaba para nada las cosas a sus 2 mucamas encargadas de levantarla cada mañana_

_A la pelimorada no le quedo de otra más que aceptar levantarse, se ducho rápido y al salir se metió en una habitación donde tenía una pared repleta de atuendos para cualquier ocasión, otra pared con cajones de cristal y lámparas mostrando las brillantes joyas desde sencillas hasta increíblemente elegantes y otros accesorios, otra pared llena de zapatos y bolsos también para toda ocasión. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación se convertía en un espejo completo de piso a techo y de pared a pared._

_Suspiró resignada y comenzó a buscar lo más apropiado para ir de compras. 2 horas después ya estaba metida en el auto dispuesto para ella, saliendo de la gran mansión Todou, ella miraba indiferente por la ventana del auto, viendo sin poner atención a lo que pasaba por la calle. _

_Llegó al centro comercial y comenzó a ver las tiendas sin mucho interés, frente a una tienda vio a una chica de cabello negro lacio y muy largo que miraba con admiración un precioso vestido negro corto puesto con unas zapatillas negras. _

-Te verías hermosa con ese vestido puesto

-Eh?- _volteó a verla la chica pelinegra con cara de sorpresa_

-Lo siento te saque de tus pensamientos, soy Akira, mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto soy Hikari Hanazono, ¿Por qué dices que me vería bien con ese vestido? Es ilógico

-Claro que no! Tienes un hermoso cuerpo y eres muy linda, te apuesto a que te queda perfecto

-Prefiero dejárselo a la imaginación, lo siento debo regresar al trabajo

-¿Trabajas aquí?- _curiosa Akira que había entablado conversación con Hikari y no tenía intención de dejarla ir_

-m? si, en la tienda de deportes del segundo piso

-Aaah… entonces te acompaño

-Pero… jeje sonará muy tonto pero… jeee… no te conozco

-Eso no es cierto! Eres Hikari y yo soy Akira, ya nos conocemos ves?

-Eres muy extraña, debo regresar o mi jefe me regañará, adiós

-Nos volveremos a ver Hikari

-Si, después!- despidiéndose y corriendo hacia las escaleras eléctricas para subir un piso mas – _espero que no! Esa chica es rara_

_Veía como la chica subía por las escaleras eléctricas y sonrió, regresó su mirada al vestido negro y quiso probárselo, entro en la tienda y lo pidió._

_Ya era la hora de la comida y Akira tenía mucha hambre, entró a un restaurante que estaba junto al centro comercial, estaba viendo el menú distraía pero algo la obligó a ver por la ventana y vio a Hikari frente al semáforo esperando pasar la calle, salió corriendo tras ella._

-Hikari! Espera

-Eh? Akira?

-Hola Hikari! ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues… a comer

-Oh ya veo, si es para eso yo también voy a comer de hecho deje mis cosas en este restaurante, ven a comer conmigo

-¿en "ese" restaurante?- viéndolo aterrada pues sabía lo caro que estaba y lo poco que ella tenía en la cartera

-Si!, yo invito! Vamos – _colgándose de su brazo jalándola para que caminara_

-Escucha no quiero ser grosera pero…

-Hikari!-_La llamó una voz masculina que ella reconoció de inmediato_

-Iori! Ho-hola! ¿vas a comer?

-No, voy a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial, llegue tarde, quería que me atendieras tu, lástima!

-Si quieres yo…

-Ella va a comer ahora, que tengas felices compras!- _llevándose Akira a la pelinegra dejándola muy desconcertada_

-Ioriiii…. T.T- _viendo como ingresaba en el centro comercial perdiéndolo de vista_- Akira! Basta! Escucha, no te conozco, no sé quién eres, y no eres nada mío como para decidir por mi ni nada. No voy a comer contigo! Déjame en paz.- _Dejando a Akira sorprendida_

-Wow – _Hikari se detuvo cuando escuchó esa expresión_

-Que?

-Tienes mucho carácter Hikari, me agrada eso de ti! Lamento haberme metido en tu vida, en verdad lo siento, pero es que me agradaste desde que te vi en el aparador. Regularmente no soy así, pero en serio quisiera ser tu amiga, por favor discúlpame por los problemas que te causé.- _Dio una reverencia y se metió de nuevo en el restaurante_

-Bien hecho Hikari- _se reprendió a si misma por haber lastimado a una chica tan linda y rara como Akira, vio cuando se sentó en su mesa cerca de la ventana y abrió la carta._

_Cuando bajó la carta aun indecisa en que pedir levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Hikari sentada frente a ella viéndola con una sonrisa_

-También lo siento, no soy buena con las personas desconocidas

-Hikari_!- Akira se levantó y atravesó la mesa para abrazarla fuerte sin percatarse de que era observada por muchas personas alrededor_

_**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**_

_**Y bien? Merezco review? Anden anden!**_


	2. 2 OHOOOOOH

**CAPITULO 2 OH..OOOOOOH…**

-Lleva ya varios días viniendo tu amiga verdad?- Preguntaba Jun a Hikari quien veía a Akira inspeccionando la nueva colección de balones de futbol americano traídos de Estados Unidos.

-Es muy divertida, y además es muy sencilla a pesar de ser quien es.

-¿A pesar de ser quién es?- cuestionando Jun algo intrigado

-Aah, Megumi podrías ayudarme a limpiar el almacén después de comer?- La chica rubia que pasaba frente a ellos llevando tres caja de zapatos deportivos afirmó con una sonrisa y siguió con su camino

-Hikari tu amiga es increíblemente hermosa!- se acercaba entusiasmada Akira

-Si, Megumi es muy linda- contestaba Hikari con total convicción

-Es una lástima que sea muda

-Mi hermana no es muda- indignado Jun ante la falsa observación de Akira

-Pero… ella no dice ni una sola palabra a nadie

-Es una larga historia, pero solo basta con saber que ella no es muda- trataba de relajar un poco el ambiente que se había puesto tenso por la molestia de Jun

-Perdón no quería ofender a nadie- disculpándose de manera muy humilde cosa que los desconcertó a los dos

-No te preocupes, no ofendiste a nadie- contestando Megumi detrás de Hikari y Jun haciéndolos voltear al escuchar su dulce y armoniosa voz de ángel

-Wooowww, tienes una hermosa voz!

-gracias!- haciendo una reverencia y regresando al trabajo sin esperar comentario alguno

-Hikari, ¿crees que podamos ir a Harajuku mañana?

-De acuerdo, mañana es mi día de descanso, podemos ir a donde sea, además hoy me pagaron jejeje

-Genial! Entonces te veo mañana a las 10 en la estación cerca de tu casa si? Adiós a todos!- despidiéndose de Jun, Megumi y Ryuu que entraba desde la bodega

-Vaya que tu nueva amiga es rara- burlándose Ryuu mientras tomaba su lugar detrás del mostrador

-Bastante- afirmando divertida Hikari

El día estuvo muy tranquilo en la tienda, clientes con buenas compras, Megumi intentando que no la acosaran los clientes y Ryuu intentando no asesinarlos. Llegando a su casa estaba tan distraída que no sintió la presencia de cierto rubio…

-Hikari!

-Aaah!- pegando tremendo salto del susto

-Te estuve hablando desde hace un rato, venia tras de ti desde que bajaste del tren

-Iori me espantaste tremendo, lo siento mucho no te vi- apenada

-Eso pude notarlo, ¿vienes de trabajar?

-Si- con una gran sonrisa entusiasta resaltando por su sonrojo

-No entiendo porque sigues trabajando ahí, deberías de ir con tus padres ellos te esperan, si fuera yo ya me hubiera ido desde que terminé la escuela

-Pero… a mi me gusta trabajar en la tienda y además tengo amigos aquí, ¿Cómo podría dejar todo lo que tengo? Tu sabes que no es simple- su expresión con cada palabra era mas y mas seria- Tengo que enviar dinero a mi familia y no conseguiría nada en donde ellos viven ahora, por eso es mejor quedarme en Tokio

-Bueno, allá tu! Llegamos, dulces sueños pequeña- acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro o una niña pequeña

-Descansa Iori…- Tomó rápido sus llaves y entró a su departamento, como siempre todo estaba impecable, procuraba no ensuciar y limpiar bastante seguido, ahora lo que le interesaba era buscar la ropa indicada para ir a Harajuku con su nueva excéntrica amiga, tomó una sopa instantánea, la preparó y metió al horno de microondas, se distrajo viendo las facturas que había ignorado por la mañana antes del trabajo, haciendo cuentas mentales de cuanto tendría que pagar, lo cual como ya era costumbre no tenía problemas en ajustar el presupuesto mensual, todo ya estaba apartado y prácticamente listo para ser pagado. En eso estaba cuando el sonido del horno la saco de sus pensamientos, tomo alegre la sopa y fue a su habitación a escuchar música y buscar el atuendo indicado.

Solo de abrir el armario se daba de topes en la cabeza por no tener ropa bonita que ponerse, todo eran jeans gastados, pants de deportes, que aunque de marca eran inapropiados para ir junto a Akira; blusas que si bien eran bonitas, no eran tan femeninas y en tonos opacos. Tomo su celular algo decepcionada y al ver la pantalla se quedo viendo fijamente al rubio que la abrazaba

-Ahora se porque no te fijas en mi Iori… ¡No tengo sentido de la modaaaaa!- Totalmente exasperada pero de pronto se calmo, abrió uno de los cajones del armario y sacó una bolsa que tenia rastros de no abrirse en años- ¿Esto me quedará todavía? Uff me choca cuando mi madre tiene que mandarme esta clase de ropa…

Abrió la bolsa y sacó una minifalda rosa, de su armario tomo una blusa en amarillo pálido y las juntó, al parecer lucían bien. Ahora el problema eran los zapatos, ella solo tenía tenis y un par de zapatos decentes pero que no necesitaba ser gurú de la moda para darse cuenta de que eran demasiado formales como para ir con lo que quería usar, de nuevo abrió uno de los cajones del olvido y sacó unas sandalias en rosa muy bonitas cortesía otra vez de su madre.

Una vez terminado ese problema tomó un libro y lo leyó hasta que quedó dormida lo cual no fue mucho tiempo después.

El sonido insistente del celular le devolvía a la realidad del día, pero… esa no es la alarma, tomó el teléfono aun metida entre las mantas y con toda la pereza del mundo contesto

-Aló…

-Hikari donde estas? Ya son 10:30 y aun no apareces! Quedamos a las 10 en la estación del tren!

-Akira! Me quede dormida lo siento mucho en seguida llego, solo dame… 1 hr… no espera… 30 minutos… mmmm que sean 20 y estoy ahí!- colgando sin darle oportunidad de decir nada a la pelimorada

-Hika…ri…- suspirando resignada decidió salir de la estación y tomar rumbo a la casa de Hikari

La pelinegra se baño como jamás en la vida se había bañado, en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba afuera con la ropa puesta, apenas se estaba desenredando el cabello cuando tocaron el timbre

-¿Y ahora quien puede ser?- abriendo la puerta llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Akira sonriéndole y abriéndole los brazos listos para aferrarse a su cuello como ya era costumbre

-Hikari, no te preocupes ya estoy aquí, vamos termina de arreglarte

- Perdón Akira me quede dormida sin poner la alarma, cuanto lo lamento!

-No te preocupes, anda ve!

-Si

Regresando a toda velocidad terminó de peinar su cabello y ya estaba lista para salir

-Espera, espera, espera… sin una gota de maquillaje?

-Normalmente uso muy poco y en los días libres no me maquillo

-Hikari normalmente eres hermosa aun sin maquillaje pero hoy debe ser especial! Es nuestra primer salida de amigas! Ven siéntate!- no muy convencida la pelinegra tomo asiento en la sala mientras Akira sacaba de su bolso un labial y un rímel

-Esto no es necesario Akira

-Por supuesto que es necesario, quédate quieta- aplicó un poco de rímel lo que realzó su mirada y otro tanto de labial lo cual le sentó bastante bien a su cara apresurada dándole un aspecto mas relajado.- Ya estas lista ya ves! No es nada del otro mundo y aun estas muy natural!

-Gracias Akira!

-No agradezcas, ahora si vámonos

Tiempo después ya estaban entrando a la gran Harajuku, por todas las tiendas que pasaban querían comprar algo, todo era hermoso, blusas y faldas divinas!, cosplay! Zapatos hermosos! Todo era llamativo, hasta los chicos que pasaban eran llamativos fuera por su atractivo aspecto o por sus ropas.

Entraban, salían, compraban, reían, todo era demasiado bueno para Hikari, estar con Akira le abría nuevos horizontes, incluso se atrevió a comprarse una falda de tablas estilo lolita y ya estaba planeando que día usarla. Vieron una máquina de fotos y entraron al mismo tiempo como si tuvieran la misma idea, empezaron a hacer caras graciosas y posar con algunas cosas que habían comprado, En unas salía Hikari sola y Akira sola, pero también estaban juntas en otras divirtiéndose como nunca se habían divertido ninguna de las dos.

-Este día ha sido de lo más divertido!- decía Akira emocionada en el auto que las recogió para llevarlas de nuevo a casa

-Estoy de acuerdo! Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido!

-Por supuesto que lo haremos!- Abrazándola fuertemente

-Claro! Oh aquí es mi casa! Bueno Akira, te veo otro día si? Me la pase muy bien contigo hoy, gracias por todo y disculpa lo de esta mañana

-No te preocupes! Entiendo que estés cansada, nos veremos después, descansa mucho! Adiós!- cerrando la puerta del carro arrancando éste de inmediato

Hikari suspiró hondo y comenzó a andar al departamento con una sonrisa por demás encantadora.

Cuando Akira llego a la mansión entro directo a su habitación, dejó sus bolsas y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana pero estaba tan cansada que prefirió levantarse y cambiarse de ropa para estar mas cómoda.

-Señorita Akira esta aquí?- preguntando la sirvienta esperándola fuera del vestidor

-Si!-gritando para hacerse notar mientras se vestía

-Ah, esto… sus padres han enviado un aviso de que el próximo sábado debe presentarse a un omiai

-¿omiai? Otra ves? Aaaassshhh ya me estoy hartando de eso… de acuerdo, otro mas que botar… ¿y que necesitas?

-Tan solo una fotografía reciente

-Ok… en mi bolso hay una que recién tome hoy, puedes llevártela esta dentro de la cartera

-Si señorita!- tomando el bolso comenzó a buscar la cartera encontrándola sin problema comenzando a buscar

-Tomoe ya le diste el mensaje a la ama?

-Si señora – respondiéndole la joven a la jefa de sirvientes

-Entonces coloca la foto en este sobre y regresa a tus labores- mostrándole el sobre entre las manos a lo que la chica afirmó colocando la foto en el sobre y ambas salieron de la habitación

-Que cansada me siento, mejor me duermo ya- saliendo del vestidor se fue directo a la cama recordando todo lo maravilloso de ese día

Al día siguiente todo indicaba que sería un buen día, el viento soplaba, no había nubes en el cielo y le habían preparado su desayuno favorito!

-Hoy será un buen diaaa…..! –cantaba mientras entraba de nuevo a su habitación para ducharse y arreglarse, pero desvió su atención a la cartera fuera del bolso que utilizó el dia anterior, rascándose la cabeza perezosamente lo tomó y busco las fotos que había tomado junto a Hikari para decidir cual poner en el portarretratos- definitivamente en todas salió hermosa!... Eh? Espera… me falta una foto…. Donde esta? Estoy segura que la metí con el resto…pero…- de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos recordando algo- ¿Dónde esta la foto que se supone debía llevarse la sirvienta?- poniendo de cabeza la cartera y de paso todo su bolso y se dio un manazo en la frente- ¡No puede ! – bajando las escaleras hacia la sirvienta que había tomado la foto

-Señorita Akira no debería correr en los pasillos podría lastimarse

-Escucha, esto es importante- tomándola por hombros

-¿Qu..Que pasa señorita?- aterrada por la seriedad de Akira tan poco común en ella

-Estas segura que tomaste una foto mía de mi cartera? Muéstramela, necesito verla!

-Yo… la jefa me estaba llamando y no me fije en lo que tomé, lo siento… no puedo mostrársela, ayer fue enviado el sobre para el Omiai, para estas horas ese sobre ya lo recibió su prospecto

-No… no no nooo, esto no me esta pasando! ¿Hay manera de regresar ese sobre?

-Lo siento pero es imposible y hacer que cambien la foto también es imposible, demostraría poca seriedad y eso sería un problema con sus padres

-Ya… entiendo… déjalo así… buscaré la manera…- comenzando a morder sus uñas de la mano derecha y subiendo las escaleras a paso lento procesando en su mente como solucionar el problema

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento mucho la demora espero no tardar mucho para el que sigue. La verdad este cap fue modificado ya que tenia otra cosa en mente pero bueno, no quedaba muy bien con lo siguiente asi q los cambios fueron necesarios jejeje nos leemos pronto y dejen review xfa es necesario para saber si les esta gustando o no la historia. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Misstres9**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3 EL GRAN DÍA**

_**Dosfrutenlo! Este cap la verdad me gusto como quedo, ojala a ustedes también! :)**_

En un elegante restaurante llegó Hikari algo intimidada al ver a todos con trajes de etiqueta y comparándose con ellos, ella iba sencilla, con unos jeans desgastados, una sudadera blanca y unos tenis que alguna vez fueron blancos, y la misma bolsa desgastada, su inseparable compañera. Llegó hasta la mesa que le indicaba el mozo y agradeció, saludó con una reverencia a Akira quien estaba vestida un poco mas arreglada que de costumbre, pero no exagerada, se veía que no se había esforzado mucho buscando que ponerse. Tomó aliento y se sentó tratando de ignorar su propia incomodidad.

-Y bien? Para que querías verme en un lugar como éste?

-mmm..- negando con su mano mientras bebía de su copa de agua- espera un poco, primero vamos a cenar- llamando al camarero quien llegó rápidamente con las cartas- adelante ordena lo que quieras!

-Akira… - tomando la carta sin abrirla, su mirada lo decía todo pero Akira era algo despistada y no le tomo importancia

-¿Sucede algo?

-Podría solo pedir una hamburguesa, papas y un refresco?- tratando de sonar entre divertida y sincera pero sin ser obvia

-Jajajaja que simpática! Porque no ves la carta y ves si te agrada algo mejor?

-De acuerdo…- no muy convencida abrió la carpeta y al inspeccionar vio los menús, todo sonaba exquisito, estaba comenzando a perderse en ese manjar de ideas cuando sus ojos se desviaron y por poco y se salen al ver el precio- A-A-Akira… esto es carísimo! No puedo ni pensar en comer algo asi!- susurrando fuerte para que solo Akira pudiera escucharla y no la juzgaran los demás

-Tranquila Hikari, por favor come lo que desees yo pago, yo te pedí que vinieras

-Pero…

-Por favor, no tienes por qué avergonzarte- por primera vez desde que conoció a Akira su mirada le decía que todo estaba bien, estaba tranquila y se sintió mal por siempre dudar de sus buenas intenciones

-De acuerdo…-aun no convencida pidió lo que mas se le antojo y ambas disfrutaron de la cena, conversaron un poco de sus vidas conociéndose mas y de lo divertido que fue el dia en Harajuku, se dieron cuenta de cuanto tenían en común y cosas que una no conocía del mundo y la otra se lo explicara, era como un intercambio cultural bastante motivante para las dos.

Al llegar el postre Akira tomó una actitud más seria

-Hikari… la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras es para pedirte un favor muy importante para mi

-Ya sabia que necesitabas algo

-¿Qué?

-Nadie solo te da una cena de miles de Yen solo por nada, siempre hay que dar algo a cambio, vamos dime ¿Cómo pagaré la cena de hoy?

-No era la forma en la que quería que vieras esta cena, pero si ha de ayudar esta bien… verás, mis padres me han pedido que acuda a un Omiai, pero por un error tomaron tu fotografía y no pude hacer nada por recuperarla, No puedo decir que fue un error porque estaría en problemas con mis padres… lo que quiero pedirte es… ¿podrías aparecerte con él y pretender ser yo?

-¿Qué? Akira estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo? Hacerme pasar por ti es un delito! Eso.. eso es… eeehmm… Usurpación de la identidad! Podría ir a la cárcel!

-No seas dramática solo es una vez y él no se enterará, no lo volveremos a ver!

-Estas segura de que solo es una vez?- no muy convencida de lo que le pedía

-Absolutamente! No tienes de que preocuparte, yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas para la cita y no estarás ahí más de una hora te lo garantizo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sacarte de ahí

-¿Y porque no solo cancelas la cita y dices que no quieres ir?

-Porque mis padres me matarían!

-De acuerdo, me siento algo incomoda pero… bueno, creo que te lo debo por la cena de hoy

-Como quieras jajaja- la actitud de Hikari era divertida para Akira, ella había sido sincera al llevarla a cenar no pensaba que le regresara nada a cambio pero si eso la ayudaba para el omiai estaba bien

-¿Cuándo será?

-Será el sabado, tenemos toda la semana, no te preocupes mañana ve a mi casa y te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre conversación, mi familia y esas cosas que sé que te preguntará

-Ok… bien…- convenciéndose a si misma de que estaba bien lo que haría

X_X_X_ X_X_X_ X_X_X_X

5 días antes del omiai…En la mansión Todou…

-Hikari no tienes problemas con la posición, te paras muy bien y tienes una actitud perfecta de princesa, eres cordial y además muy hermosa, pero tienes el problema de la moda, tienes que aprender a vestirte correctamente

-Agradezco todos los comentarios positivos Akira pero, solo es una vez, no necesito que me des una cátedra entera de sentido de la moda

-Pero Hikari, esto es básico en la vida de toda mujer! Tienes que escucharme, te servirá

-Akira…- intentando zafarse de la situación

-Señorita Akira, llegaron la señorita Sakura y la princesa Finn

-Claro! Pero que haces ahí parado, dejalas pasar! ¿Qué modales!- reprendiendo al mayordomo

-Mis disculpas! Pasen por favor- dejando entrar en la habitación de Akira a dos hermosas señoritas que no solo eran hermosas, sino que tenían un estilo elegante, sofisticado, coqueto y divertido, un todo en uno! Hikari se deslumbro ante toda esa belleza.

Cuando Akira llego hacia ellas pudo notar lo distante que estaba de ser tan glamurosa como ellas. Ese trio eran las musas de la moda! Y Hikari era como la mosca en la pared. Se sintió tan decepcionada de ella misma que bajó la mirada perdiéndose en su miseria.

-Hikari- llamando su atención la pelimorada- te presento a mis amigas, ella es Sakura Ushikubo, es la hija del presidente fundador de Industrias Ushikubo. Ella es la princesa Finn Coupe Schuzette, no creo que necesite más presentación que su titulo.

-E..e..enserio… ¿eres una princesa?- impactada por la presentación

-Si, lo soy, estaba en Japón para estudiar, pero como ya terminé convencí a papá de dejarme vivir un tiempo aquí con mis amigas- la princesa Finn era tan amable y encantadora, Hikari estaba tan emocionada que no sabia que decir

-Bueno, como terminamos con las presentaciones, esto es lo que haremos- Akira se mostraba como la líder de ese trío glamuroso- Finn te enseñará a comportarte como toda una dama de sociedad, Sakura te enseñará los mejores lugares, solo para que estes enterada de la vida de los ricos y a donde van, y yo te enseñaré todo sobre moda, desde zapatos, ropa, maquillaje y peinados. Lo aprenderás todo en una semana

-Pero Akira, aprecio todo esto en verdad, solo que no logro entender el porqué quieres enseñarme todo esto, solo iré a un Omiai y en 1 hr daré todo por terminado

-Estarás suplantando a Akira Toudou, no crees que una Heredera debe saber y conocer todo esto, además tienes que demostrar que tienes el mejor estilo- Opinando Sakura

-Tienes razón, yo no tengo ni un gramo de estilo- sonriendo irónicamente Hikari

-Dejalo todo a tus tres hadas madrinas, para cuando terminemos contigo, serás toda una dama- Sonriendo amable Finn

- Gracias por todo, será una muy buena experiencia!- viéndolo con ánimo Hikari, quien ya estaba resignada a lo que tenía que hacer y con la nueva ayuda, esto no pintaba tan mal.

-Empecemos entonces!- animando Sakura

Una a una comenzaron a enseñarle sobre la manera correcta de combinar ropa, usar el maquillaje, revistas con lo último en lugares de moda y la forma en como sentarse y relajarse sin parecer vaca echada en el pasto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

2 Días para el omiai…

Mansión Toudou…

-Hikari lo estás haciendo estupendamente! – Reconociendo el esfuerzo de la pelinegra, Sakura estaba emocionada pero sin perder el estilo

- Aprendes muy rápido y te mueves en esto como si fueras una dama de alta sociedad, incluso podrías pasar por ser una princesa!- Siendo amable la princesa Finn quien la felicitaba por su desempeño

-No tendrás ningún problema el día del Omiai, incluso podrías quedarte un poco mas y jugar con el ingenuo jajajaja- Riendo divertida Akira dejando ver su lado malvado

-Gracias a todas por su tiempo y el esfuerzo que dedican en mi, espero esto salga bien y no sospechen- Más animada Hikari ya comprendía muchas cosas que comenzaba a aplicar en su vida, aunque solo cuando estaba con ellas ya que en la tienda de deportes era mejor ser sencilla y ágil.

-Aun no podemos descansar Hikari, debes memorizar los mejores museos de Japón- Sakura como maestra era muy estricta y no dejaba escapar ningún detalle

-No tengo problemas con eso los sé de memoria, me gustan mucho los museos

-¿Estas segura que puedes con ese tema?- no muy convencida la pelirosa

-Completamente!

-Entonces ahorraremos tiempo y pasemos al siguiente tema… centros nocturnos!- Akira como siempre metiéndose en los temas de sus amigas daba el toque divertido al montón de información que daban

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Viernes…

-¿Hikari vamos por unos tragos saliendo del trabajo?

-Lo siento Ryuu tengo planes en la noche, quizá otro día

-De acuerdo!- con una sonrisa amable el chico peliverde asintió dejando a Hikari recoger algunos tennis que estaban desacomodados

La hora de cerrar había llegado, Ryuu, Megumi y Jun tomaron camino al bar de costumbre mientras que Hikari tomaba rumbo a la estación de trenes, colocó sus audífonos y se dejo guiar por la música mientras esperaba el tren. En cuanto subió, comenzó a buscar en su celular todas las fotos de los lugares y la ropa que tanto Akira como Sakura le habían mostrado; en cierta forma se sentía mal por tener que conocer esos lugares solo de memoria y no poder estar ahí. Ver toda esa maravillosa ropa y no poder usarla. Era un poco frustrante, suspiró resignada y optó por ver las luces de las calles por la que pasaba el tren, sin ser consciente de que alguien la veía divertido.

-Hey chica suspiros vas sola?

-Que?...- volteándose al sentir como alguien estaba a su lado muy cerca- Iori! No me asustes así, creí que eras un pervertido!

-Soy un pervertido, solo que no contigo- despeinándola con su mano como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Que haces? Deja mi cabello!- molestándose por ser tratada de esa manera bufando resignada- Ya sé, soy como tu hermana pequeña ¿verdad?

-Exactamente! ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-Si, ya tengo! Alguien mas se aprovechará de tu pequeña hermana!- siendo ironica al referirse a ella misma

-Jajajaja, si es bajo tu consentimiento entonces está bien por mi

-Agh "_tonto"_- pensando y al mismo tiempo haciéndole una mala cara regresando su atención a las luces

Una vez que llegaron a sus departamentos se separaron deseándose las buenas noches. Ella estaba tan cansada que fue directa a su habitación

-Hola preciosos planes de viernes por la noche!- saludando a su cama dejándose caer en ella una vez que se puso la pijama, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

La alarma sonaba a todo volumen regresando a la realidad a la pelinegra, era el día! Algo ansiosa decidió levantarse de inmediato y tomar un baño, se puso el jabón perfumado que Sakura le había regalado, se untó la crema corporal que Finn le había dado y por último un toque del agua de colonia refrescante que Akira había insistido en que recibiera de ella.

-Huelo a pastel de fresa- no muy a gusto con esos aromas, pero pronto se acostumbró al aroma y dejo de ser molesto

Se enredó en la bata de baño y salió con un enorme turbante en la cabeza deteniendo su cabello mojado y dio inicio al ritual de belleza.

Corrector para la ojeras, maquillaje liquido, polvo facial súper natural, 3 tipos distintos de sombras en los ojos todos perfectamente coordinados, delineador negro para enmarcar la mirada, rímel, arreglar la ceja, rubor rosado, y un poco de brillo en los labios… Debía reconocerlo, se veía muy bien! Pero no era su estilo, tal vez omitiría uno que otro paso la próxima vez que se maquillara. El siguiente paso… el peinado… Desenredo paciente su larga cabellera negra, pensando en el vestuario y el maquillaje optó por dejar suelto una parte del cabello y una media coleta de lado pero le pareció algo infantil, y mejor soltó todo su cabello, pero lo adornó con una diadema rosada.

Tomó el vestido en rosa que le había dado Akira, un preciso vestido por encima de la rodilla de tela muy fina delgada, que caía juguetona mientras se entallaba perfecto a su cuerpo atlético, en la parte de arriba era escotado en V con tirantes delgados. Sacó de una caja unas sandalias rosadas con tacón alto que hacían el perfecto juego con el vestido. De su cajón de joyas sacó una caja grande con el símbolo de una prestigiada marca joyera y abrió el estuche que contenía una gargantilla y unos aretes. También sacó otra pequeña caja que contenía un reloj de marca prestigiada.

Al terminar de colocarse todo se miró en el espejo y apenas y se reconocía… Estaba hermosa! Era una cenicienta convertida en princesa y esa idea dibujó una sonrisa divertida dándole vida a su rostro. Animada por la visión de ella misma comenzó a verse en todos los ángulos posibles en el espejo, a hacer poses divertidas y a sentirme una diva. Pero esa diversión terminó cuando llamaron a la puerta, sabía que era el momento, tomó el minibolso que hacia juego con su vestido, donde ya estaba todo lo necesario. Se despidió del espejo con una nueva inspección y una vez aprobada por ella misma salió a paso seguro tal cual se lo había enseñado Finn.

Abajo ya la esperaba el auto de la familia Toudou que la llevaría durante todo el día, de hecho era el mayordomo personal que Akira quien la estaría ayudando.

Iori salió de su departamento pero al ver el auto de lujo esperando abajo le dio curiosidad, pero fue su sorpresa al ver a la hermosa joven que subía en el. Hikari completamente vestida como una señorita… en ese momento sintió un golpeteo en el pecho al verla tan hermosa haciendo su cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento delicado de su cuello.

Mientras tanto…En una elegante habitación decorada en blanco y dorado, las cortinas blancas volando con el viento, el chico de cabellos rubios estaba perdido viendo la fotografía de la chica que conocería, sus cabellos negros, piel blanca como porcelana, sonrisa cálida y actitud divertida… desde el instante en que la vio supo que debía conocerla…

-Joven Amo, es hora- Anunciando su asistente personal

-Entiendo- cerrando el folder que contenía esa fotografía. Poniéndose de pié arreglo su traje gris cerrando sus botones, comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al auto que lo llevaría a conocer a esa preciosa joven-¿Estarás siguiéndome en el omiai?- dirigiéndose a su asistente antes de subir al auto

-No me será posible esta vez, su padre me necesita en una conferencia mas tarde

-Bien, te contaré después como me fue- subiendo al auto de lujo

-Si Joven Amo- haciendo una reverencia cerró la puerta del auto para despedir a su Amo y regresar al interior de la mansión al mismo tiempo que se ponía en marcha

_Bueno ps q les digo… ya x fin el omiaiiiii! Espero sus reviews q tanto me alegran! Gracias x leer mis lokeras! _

_XOXO_


End file.
